Spiders, Drow, and my Fathers MAP!
by Rosewood Willow
Summary: AJ thinks her father is a total waste of empty space. Little did she know, the Halfling that was a tinker, map maker and sometime thief would be the one to hold the key to help save the world. Well, if they could figure out how to read it. Thus begins the mis-adventures of Alianna Jasperwind.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day others like her were out enjoying a new adventure but she was inside going through a ton of musty old books, journals and maps. She had looked at his makers' mark so many times that she has it memorized. A tiny E with a J kind of looped through it making it look like and odd flower. A J stopped smiling about the thirteenth time upon finding it. She had come to realize it was another adventure that had taken him away from her and her mother. She has also stopped wondering which of these stupid journals he was trying to figure out when he happened upon his death. Her mother had known when he had died. A J was home visiting. When she had come of an age that she could work and help out with the bills, she got a job on a local ship. She became a good river rat, and thusly, not a bad little thief. So when in port A J mad use of her skills helping a local group gather information and such. It was on one of these jobs that allowed her to stumble across one of her father's maps. She knew then if her father was not attached to the map then he was in some kind of trouble. She quickly mad use of her own marginal skills making a lackluster copy of said map for her unworthy friends then scampered home to find out what was going on. Tears filled her mom's eyes for the last time over a man that was long ago gone from their lives. That is how she came to be here.

Her father had passed away several months ago but it still takes AJ's breath away when people talks to her about him. Eldrin Jasperwind was a very famous man in their tiny little village. AJ had just sat down to look over a map she found stashed among some things in her dads remaining gear when some new arrivals came by looking for Eldrin. Looking over the group she guessed they had been traveling for a while and were in no mood for smart mouthed answers.

"I am sorry you came all this way to find he has passed away. If there is anything I can help you with I am his daughter AJ." She extends her hand and smiles her best smile.

Instead of taking her hand the leader of the group eyes her with a mocking smile of his own and almost laughs in her face. A short little gnome pushes from behind him and looks her almost eye to eye; then turns, walks away muttering to himself. A tall human with pale blue eyes and a large snow white tiger looks at her and smiles.

"I am glad to meet you. I am sorry to hear about your father's death. My name is Snow Nightrunner this rather gruff man is my husband Chaos. He usually is a little less rough around the edges but we are under a time limit. We lost a day and a half looking for this village."

Looking at Snow AJ smiles again.

"Please come in, have a drink, tell me what it is of my fathers that brought you here. I might not be much but I may be able to help. If nothing else I can at least give you food, water, ale. A place to rest, clean up; collect your thoughts for a new plan. I do know that you can never go wrong with a good plan."

Standing up moving her tiny makeshift table out of the door AJ makes room for the group to enter.

"Welcome, I was not expecting anyone other than the normal group. I am unsure where they are right now but I am happy to have you. I will try and be of service. You caught me before I was on my way out. I did not intend to stay here very long; I just stopped to wrap up my dad's things." Noticing the others in the group AJ decides to get to the matter at hand. "So what is it that brings you? What is this time limit?"

One of the group wearing a mask with a dark hood walks over and hands a map over to her.  
"Can you read this?" his accent thick and unknown to her.

Looking up at him as she takes the map she tries to see through the mask. Looking at the map she notices the makers' mark it is the same one that has been on all the other maps her father made. Wrinkling her brow AJ looks at the one called Chaos.

"Where did you find this? I need to know now!" her voice is not calm the high pitch in it tells everyone that despite her 3 foot 2 height she was prepared to fight for the answer if it is not given freely.

Snow and Chaos look at each other than at her. Snows big tiger growls and puffs up at her. AJ stands up her full height and a glint of light flickers as she draws a dagger from somewhere behind her back.

"Careful fluffy I do not wanna anger your companion but you would make a nice fur coat. I think I can get to your belly before you get to mine. Now someone please tell me, where did this come from?" holding the map up AJ looks at the group one at a time.

One of them meets her gaze and smiles calmly. He is a sun elf. He has a calm demeanor about him.

"My name is Variel Moonglow. I will tell you, may we please have some of that ale you mentioned?"

AJ's mouth fell open a little as she noticed that he was shockingly beautiful and he glowed. Why did she not see a glowing elf outside when they were outside her home? Why is now that he is glowing? Hey, is he trying to charm me? He is he is trying to charm me. Anger makes AJ's face redden as she continues to look at this glowing elf. Suddenly she jumps at him.

"Hey, I am not the enemy! This is my home and THIS IS MY FATHERS MAP!"

The words flew out of her at a high pitched shriek as she literally flew towards Variel. AJ found herself caught around the waist by the man in the mask.

"Here now little one. Let us go get that ale."

Carrying her like someone would carry a sack of potatoes Exile walks to the kitchen and sits her on the counter. Looking around the place he starts talking to her in that accent of his.

"This home of yours is not your original home is it little one? I can see her where you have placed things on shelves to make them more accessible and there are forgotten things on shelves that you do not use. I bet you did not know you have this bottle of elven wine here on this shelf did you" he said as he reaches and grabs it blowing dust from the bottle. "You have some bigger mugs here also I am going to fill a couple of these for the dwarf and for Chaos." He did this without waiting for an answer. Going to the storeroom he comes back with a few loaves of bread, some cheese, and a chunk of deer jerky. "You ready little one its story time. Here you can carry this. Oh allow me." Lifting her up with ease he places her on the floor and hands her two mugs of ale. Looking at her "you got any hay? Never mind we will make due." Exile leads the way back into the sitting room with the ale and food. "Here we are and Tyr there is nothing but human food so make due."

A funny smile on his face as he hands a Minotaur a glass, AJ is suddenly quite confused who are these people and why are they here. A hand on her arm shakes her from her daze.

"Are you ok little one?"

Looking into the eye holes of the mask AJ shakes her head?

"No, I am not. I am confused, and I am not getting answers. I want to know the truth who are you all and why are you all here?"

Exile smiles "Ok, sit right here." Patting the cushion of a seat near where he had picked to sit. "I will explain everything. Including where we got the map. If you promise not to interrupt."

"Deal."

Exile looks at the group takes a deep breath and begins.

Chapter 2

AJ finds herself listening with wide eyed attention to Exiles story. His accent only added to the description of events leading this odd group to her front door.

Exile began by introducing each person from his group; explain who they were; pointing firstly to the human male, which had talked to her first, the woman named Snow. Exile smiles, "they are Chaos and Snow Nightrunner. The rather large fur ball beside Snow is Azule her companion. She came across him and his mother when he was a kit. His mother was sick, injured Snow tried to save her but she died. Snow then took Azule to the Druids in West Oakwood. Chaos was traveling at the time with Tyr Fiercehart. They were investigating the unknown beasts and foul things that were bothering the people of Tangletuft Mountains more importantly Kels Rise. By the way Tyr is our friendly Minotaur that is currently smoking a pipe on your front porch." AJ and the others giggled as Exile shifted so he could point to the gnome in the corner. "The other small one in the room is Corrin Tryn Master Artificer at Large." Exile leans over so he can whisper in AJ's ear. "He is really good at making bad ale." AJ smiles trying not to laugh. "Corrin is one of our leaders. He found the map amongst some of the things he was going through in the cave we were in. The reason we were in said cave is Verial Moonglow there." Exile points to the sun elf with flair. "Verial just had to investigate the reason the Cornet and Cabbage burned down. This is the beginning of the main part of our story. Verial and our little group all agreed to meet at the Cornet and Cabbage after we gathered information and found our friends. When we got there Dragu Vonstein, he is with our wagon and horses, informs us we need to hurry. Taven Gemstone, the dwarf asleep in the chair over there, has been taken. We gather what we can. We talk to the people of the town. We find out that there is people missing from the town and it happens a lot. We go investigate. It turns out that there is a group of drow working with some demonic undead trying to resurrect a dragon. We stop the drow but in doing so we almost loose several of our small little band. We find out that these drow are the very group that attacked Verials homeland, kidnapped his fiancé; family. We also find a little knapsack, you know, the remains of a camp. In the knapsack is a book of spells, this map and several odd things that only a halfling or someone halfling like would collect. We ask around about the map well more to the point the makers mark and it led us here. The reason, dear lady we are asking is that in the corner of the map it mentioned the singing stone. We need to know where it is. The map is unreadable."

Exile looks at AJ once he finishes his story.

"What is a singing stone? What do mean the map is unreadable? I can read it just fine. Why did you leave my dad with a dragon and drow?"

Exile almost laughed at the unexpected burst of rambled questions. He did not expect her to just pop up with so many nor did he have an answer prepared for a couple of them thankfully Verial did.

"We did not leave your dad with a dragon and drow. He was not there when we found the things. It looked as if he had been gone a few days before we stumbled onto the sight. We did not see him among the prisoners of the drow or the undead. I think I would have remembered an undead halfling. I would appreciate a lesson in reading this map it apparently takes some kind of skill I do not have. A singing stone is one of the riddles we are trying to stop in order to stop the reopening of the great cursed scar. We came along way to stop this. We have about" Verial looks to Snow "What would you say six months to figure out the clues, gather the items and find the place we need to be give or take a week or two?"

AJ notices Snow places a hand on her abdomen and nods. Chaos tightens his arm around her as his jaw tightens at the same time.

"We do not have time to talk. We need to get this little map reader, some more rations, and some gear and back to our wagon. I do not want to be on this side of the mountains when winter comes. We need to be home by then." Chaos looked at his wife. It was as if all the love in the world was wrapped in one look but it still could not say what he wanted to say to her.

About that time there was a loud noise outside and someone knocked on the door. AJ looked up expecting to see another human male, the missing Dragu, but instead there was a woman dressed in black caring some odd looking daggers beside her stood a blind Halfling. AJ took a deep breath.

"Hello, the fire said we would find a white tiger with blue eyes here. As well as a map and our guides." This came from the little blind Halfling.

Snow looked around then answered "yes there is a tiger here, and a map. As far as guides who are you, where are you going and why?"

"Well we can answer that but may we come in? The trip was long and I am afraid Je'Un has hurt your friend here. He might sleep for a while. There are just the eight of us. We left four with our wagon tied next to yours. Dragu is fine we left him talking with our warriors and eating some deer that was killed last night. I am Aria Lightfinger. The fire has told me to come here to meet with you, become your friends and travel with you. We are to stop the great evil together otherwise we will both fail in our separate quests. Together we will defeat those that need to die."

Aria turns her blind gaze toward Exile and smiles.

"You have nothing to fear from us we will keep your secret." In his mind he heard her voice whisper nice to meet you young drow

"Can I have some of that wine before I start my story?"

Chapter 3: Aria Tells Our Story

After getting a glass of wine from Exile, Aria settles into a sitting position that somehow makes her smaller. Aria is a halfling also but she stands about two foot four. Her companions gather in empty spaces and settle for what appears to be a lengthy but interesting story. After a long sip and a slow breath, Aria looks right at Verial

"I was at home one day making some dinner when the flames told me to prepare for some company. I did not expect anyone to be coming by so I just shrugged and got an extra plate and cup ready. I am an Oracle of the Flame. I have tried many, many a time not to be subjected to the things I hear from the flames but when I do not listen, worse things happen."

Aria stops for a second looking as if a memory had took her back to a time she did not want to see. Taking another long sip from her glass she looks over at Verial again.

"The man that knocked on my door refused to give me his name but told me that I needed to find his friends and help them. I asked this man many questions and kept getting only two answers help my friends, find the valley. I offered him something to eat all he accepted was some water and my word that I would find them. After eating that night I readied myself for a journey. The next morning I started out for a place called the Wilds. I found a place to camp and waited. I did not have long to wait when I heard the two of them coming towards my camp; Korel, complaining about something with Amanda just listening every so patiently."

At the name Amanda there was a slight movement that happened between Verial and Aria. If you were not paying attention to it you would have missed it. Exile was sitting the closest to Verial he almost missed the slight movement.

"What is it brother?" Exile asked leaning over to Verial.

Snow who has been listening with her eyes slightly closed her head resting on Chaos's shoulder looked over at the two of them. Chaos almost jumped up but decided not to jostle his wife. At everyone's reaction to Aria her companions stood up.  
"What is going on? Aria is there a problem?" Je'Un's voice is as exotic as she is.

"Ah, yes things are fine. I think the young elf just found out some rather interesting news. I am afraid kind Sir, though you might know her, she does not know you or her own self. Something happened and she has lost her way. Give her time she will find her way back to herself and you." Taking another sip she waves her hand telling her companions that all is well. "Now where was I, oh yes, Amanda and Korel just arrived. We ate dinner that night talking about the things they had been seeing and the unusual amount of undead that have been coming up. I told them about my visitor and they both agreed they knew of no such man, We all agreed to travel together, for safety and as we all seem to be looking for the same thing. Several days into our journey we were making camp one night when we were being attacked. Upon hearing the noise and seeing the fire Dalamar and Lucy came aide us. When the battle was over we gathered around the fire for dinner and another round of how dos you dos. I was barely listening when I received the vision of our friend Je'Un walking into the camp. Just as I was letting everyone know about her Je'Un came walking into camp. She told of her order and a lost book. We gather information and the other of our companions. We found some hidden information amongst some tomes in Kingsport. I know that it might upset you young miss. I do not know how it got there but I do have a map as well. It too has a makers mark from your father. Please, we need to know what you know of this place or of his journey there."

AJ stood looking at the map.

"I believe this journal might help both of your groups."

Reaching into a tattered bag AJ pulls a worn book from it. Her hand gently holds the book as if it is the most precious thing in her world. Looking firstly from Exile to Verial she then looks to Aria and Je'Un.

"I will help you all find this thing you are looking for. I am going though. He left clues. I will be able to see them, make them out and I can read the map. I am able to read the journal. I am going. We leave in the morning. I have food for a week I can get more. I have my own mount if I need it. I have my own gear. I am no trouble. I have my own strengths. I am not giving this to any of you without me going with it."

When she was finished tears were running down her face. Snow stood up walked over to her.

"We will take you. You can ride in the wagon. All we ask is you help read the map. I do not think any of us would make you give that book up."

Snow looked at Je'Un and Aria.

"She is right. If we are leaving in the morning I will go tell the rest to make the wagons ready. We will need preparations for how long do you think?" Je'Un asked looking at everyone.

"If we are going to the valley in this book, we will need things for at least two weeks and rope. At least four 100 foot ropes. We are going to have to put the wagons into a valley."

The smile on AJ's face made everyone wonder what was in that valley.

"Well, I am going to need some more wine. I will walk with you."

Exile, Je'Un, Chaos and Snow all head to the wagons to make ready to travel. Aria and Verial are left with AJ.

"I'll leave you two to talk while I go get a few things. Exile left you a few sips. Please just do not leave the door open if you leave the house."

Verial looks at Aria the sadness in his eyes betrayed by the brightness in his voice.

"I guess I should tell you my story. My name is Verial Moonglow. I was employed by a Halfling named Sten when Exile and his companions found our caravan being overran by some bandits. They saved my life as well as Stens. Sten told me it was time to make things right with my family and find out what truly happened these people would help me do so. She knew the story of my lost love and my forgotten home. I agreed and started traveling with my new friends. We have traveled many years together. We went back to my homeland. I saw the destruction that time could not erase. I am still not wanted people do not believe I am not the reason she was lost that day. I even started believing it was my fault. When we found the drow that were taking people from Kingsholm I knew that I did not have anything to blame myself for. I found her bow there. I saw remains and the remains of other elven women and children. We buried them and I thought I was done mourning her. Now she is down there with the wagons and she does not know me. Do I rebury her or do I do as you say and let time go by?"

Aria simply pats Verial on the hand and smiles.

"Time."

Chapter 4: Travel Begins.

Morning comes finding the two wagons prepared and ready to go. The companions are gathered around two small cook fires finishing morning coffee and the large breakfast AJ and some of her friends surprised them with. As the horses are watered, harnesses are double checked AJ and several of the other fighters check swords, shields, and their armor.

"Well, I am ready, I left a note for the next person; brought everything I think and know I'll need. I placed a few extra blankets in the wagon. I know it is going to get cold; I know Snow will rest more often." AJ smiles at Snow but Snow looks at her with a frown with her hands on her hips.

"I keep telling everyone I am not fragile now I have to convince you as well."  
AJ just giggles at her and shrugs.

"I know if it was me (not that that is ever going to happen) I would be making the most of this time. I would be at home with my feet up making tiny clothes, little pieces of armor, and humming all the time. I do not think I would be in a wagon riding down a bumpy road trying to save the world."

Verial and Chaos look at AJ smiling Verial looks at Snow

"See sister dear, even the little people have plans for this time. I do not begrudge you being here. I am glad to have your curing as well as your other powers. I just think we need to be more careful with the mother of my nephew."

Chaos nods agreement placing a hand on his shoulder. Snow looks at the three of them

"You know this baby could very well be a girl."

About that time Aria smiles in their direction

"You have no idea how special a child it is that you carry; one to be born under an omen that is meant to be terrible but will become a time of joy."

Je'Un looks at Snow smiling.

"Well, in that case we need to get this wagon train moving so we can get this little mamma home to her land and our missions over in time for this wonderful occasion."

With creaking grumbling groans the wagons begin to move. Azule travels beside Snow as she walks for a while not wanting to become so large she cannot fit into the inn. Chaos, Exile and the twins talk of great battles as they walk the paths they came down heading in the direction planned by AJ on her map. Verial was driving one wagon as Dalamar drove the other. AJ tried to keep up with the group as she walked but soon ended up riding in the front with Dalamar. After about two hours of trees and trudging AJ gets bored of listening to Dalamar talk to the horses as the dwarves compare notes on the beauty and skills of different architecture. Unnoticed to anyone, including Dalamar, AJ crawled into the back of the wagon; looking at all the interesting things in the back AJ looked for something fun to do. She loves to read so decides to look for a book. Opening the nearest backpack she finds what she is looking for. It was weather worn leather but waterproof. The pages were treated parchment that would hold their ink and any secrets held on the page against heat and water. Making a little nest for herself she got comfy so she could read but if needed she could quickly nip it back in place. Carefully opening the soft cover she found to her surprise the book was not only hand written it was neat for the person that it belonged to…Dalamar. Picking through the tiny opening AJ checked to see if it was clear to read. As it was she began

Part 1

the beginning I am Dalamar Drakkur my order has studied and perused the ancient tomes of lorefor as long as man has ruled. We have failed though to discover the text that would have warned us of this evil that now threatens our existence, so now many of my order has taken it upon themselves to hunt down and end this threat of evil. And this is my journal...I have met many people on my journey, some have traveled with me some have gonedown other paths. My companion and friend for the longest time is Lucy Hellscream a half-Orc Inquisitor who is dedicated hunter of the occult. As we traveled my curiosity got the better of me and I asked her about her background and this is her story...I was born to a woman who was raped by a Orc and upon my birth I was abandoned to the wilds to die. But I guess fate had more in store for me 'cause a farmer found me and he and his wife raised me for the purpose of a slave. When I was about 8 a man wearing dark clothes came to the farm and asked a lot of questions. He came back later that night with several people from town and all I heard was clashing of swords then he came into the barn where my cage was. He looked in on me opened the cage and started to leave when he got to the door he turned and looked at me and said " well are you coming or not" I quickly grabbed what little I had and chased after him. Several days passed and he took me and cleaned me and in that time he discovered that I was a dumb slave. I remember that he said we'll have to fix that and from that time on he trained me and treated me has if I was his daughter. Years later we returned to the same area and he asked a lot of questions and he found out that my mother died shortly after my birth and that my father was not just an Orc but he was the chieftain and his name was Hellscream. So I took up the last name and then jokingly (which she never has done) said it's better than smith. When I asked about the man who raised her she told me that he was killed by a host of daemonic slug like creatures. Well Lucy and I have been traveling for a few years now and after several close calls and near deaths we decided that we needed to find others who is willing to fight this evil. It was as we were traveling through the mountains that we came across three individuals that quickly became some of our most trusted companions. It was near time to set up camp when we see a flash of flames and thinking that it was some sort of evil we prepared ourselves for battle and moved closer. As we moved into view we heard the twang of a bow and cussing that had to come from a dwarf and then we see a female elf shooting a bow and slowly backing in our direction and a dwarf surrounded by demonic goblins called fallen-ones. As we charged passed the elf, there was a sudden explosion of fire and all I could make out was a halfling moving to hide behind a large rock. After all was quiet the dwarf brandishing his weapon moved straight towards the elf declaring that that was his kill and she couldn't count it? The elf jus tlooked at him and said "you need a bath, and that was 12 for me" and she smiled. Without missing a beat the smile was gone and I was looking at the threatening end of an arrow and she asked you are? I introduced Lucy and myself. After a short rest and introductions from the elf whose name is Amanda Bowbender and the dwarf whose name is Korel Stonemantle we found their other companion is a halfling oracle whose name is Aria Lightfingers. Who after starring into the flames announced that they would join Lucy and me in our fight against this evil? I asked why and all she said was the flames say so. So now there are five of us and according to the oracle we're half way. She says there will be 10. A few months later the five of us was traveling through an area of dark and for bodding forest. As we were camping for the night the oracle was once again looking into the flames, when suddenly she looked up and told us to beware the darkness she comes as the wind. Not understanding we drew our weapons and that was when we heard a voice ask how do you know I was here? Well the oracle answered the same as when I asked the flames say so. So we put up our weapons and as we did a female human walked out of the darkness like a great hunting cat of the jungle and I knew she was dangerous. So what is your business I asked and she startled me with her reply I am Je Un Kari and I belong to an order who are the guardians of an ancient tome that was stolen and used to awaken diablo she and twelve others was sent out to get the book and re-imprison the demon. The six of us decided to travel to Kingsport a large and prosperous city so that I could check with the college of magic and see if they have found any information for our quest. While at the college we had the seventh member of our party join us a acolyte wizard, Orivon Grimheart, who has a strong faith in his religion. Welcoming him to the party we set out for an outpost. Because the wizards said that we should first look into the town of Tristram which I have heard from reliable sources is that the town is corrupted and overran by evil. Well we have started traveling to this outpost of sorts by my figuring its hould take about month or more of travel to get there and then we shall see. Maybe we will all come together before we get there, I sure hope the oracle was right about us being ten. We have traveled about half the distance when we ran upon a lone figure standing in the road as we approached I had to take a double take cause I was trying to figure out how Orivon changed clothes and got ahead of us because theperson before me looked almost identical. Orivon seeing the person called Zirul what brings you here. He said I am Zirul Trueshot a ranger of the open coast and I am here to join you. I asked him why and he answered me just as cryptic as Aria, he said the wind and waves told me to find my blood. Well we have reached the outpost and thinking Aria was wrong about our number, decided we'll have to make do when a man walks up introducing himself as Vistana Bratu and I'm a summoner from the desert city of Caldcum of Kehjistan. I and my companion have come to your aid. Well if I count him and his companion I guess we are at ten. We're here so let's see what fate has in store for us "the quest begins"...

"Interesting reading isn't it? I did not know anyone was keeping track of all this. I am glad they are though. Many of us on this trip won't make it back to where we started from. I hope I do but the flames will never tell me."

AJ about squealed when the blanketed head poked up beside her. Aria she had forgotten all about Aria.

"Next time you read will you read it so the both of us can enjoy?"

"Um, sure."

About the time she was going to start the wagon stops outside draw nearer. Peeking out the tiny whole AJ finds that they are just breaking for water, and a place to walk around for a few minutes.

"I am going to go find Snow and walk around."

AJ places the book back where it belong just in time, Dalamar looks in and grabs his bag, a smile on his face.

"You two getting along? It is nice to have someone to chat with isn't it little one's?"

The big man walked off leaving AJ following him with her eyes.

"Don't worry about him AJ his bark is worse than your bite. He only hurts those that needs it. I think I will get out and stretch as well. Until our next meeting."

AJ just gets out and looks around lost to thoughts and the feeling that this is going to be an adventure she will never forget.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

Enjoying the time to stretch, eat a quick lunch, and check on the horses the companions let the guard down a little. Therefore they were all caught unarmed when a small high pitched squeal came from behind the cluster of bushes and trees the halflings had declared safe for restroom use for the females.

"Unhand me! At least allow me the privilege to put my pants up."

Two bandits came from around the cluster holding a struggling half-dressed Halfling. It was hard not to giggle at the comical sight. Dalamar slowly backed towards the seat where his sword lay. Chaos, Kriger, Tyr and Ragnar were sitting near each other, as they slowly stood Kriger Ragnar stayed in a half squat. Chaos looked at Snow; she is standing at the back of their wagon. She and Je'Un had just cleaned up each putting their gear away. Je'Un has one of her odd looking swords in her hand but no one could see, it as she was half in half out of the wagon. Lucy, Korel and Taven have gone to get water from the stream; Amanda is with them gathering herbs and some wood. Azule was crouched near Snows feet half under the wagon. Vistana and Exile are with the horses and Verial is leaning near a tree with his eyes shut. The only one not accounted for is AJ. Aria was still squirming undignified between the two burley men. Looking around there was movement on the outskirts of their makeshift camp. The group new there was more than the two men holding Aria.

"We want your wagons, horses, weapons, and gold. We will take any healing supplies you have as well. Do as we say or this tiny little thing gets ripped apart." The dark headed bandit looked at the men in the camp waiting for their reply.

"Those two women can just stay in the wagon as well." Mocked the other one holding Aria.

His laugh was cut short when a dagger hit him in the throat. The loud roar that erupted from the area the dagger flew from belied the actual size of the person throwing the dagger.

"You unhand my friend you rabid beast."

With amazing agility and quick reflexes AJ seemed to fly as she ran up, then flipped under the bandits' legs cutting his hamstring as she went. With a loud yelp he let Aria fall to the ground landing with a thump on his dead friend.

"You little… get over here I am going to make you pay! Kill them! Kill them all and get the gear!" limping towards AJ he tried to grab at her while drawing an ill repaired short sword.

The flare that lit his behind caused him to stop and reconsider. Screaming he fell to the ground rolling and trying to make the flames go out. This caused his group to pause allowing the companions to get their weapons drawn and react. Je'Un and Snow saw the three closest to their position not wanting to be captives Snow cast a spell calling a stone giant to help them. Je'Un cast a spell of her own creating 5 images of herself. All five of them then climbed down and drew their weapons getting between Snow and the closest bandit. Snow took this time to cast one more spell that she had quickened, casting stone skin on Je'Un, herself, and Azule. She now felt that they, herself and her baby, were ready for battle. Picking her staff up from the wagons bumper she readied herself for the oncoming attackers. The three bandits running towards the two women were ultimately startled by the sudden appearance of a stone giant; but when Azule stepped into sight one of them almost turned to run away. Seeing his way blocked he thought he had no choice but to fight or die. Unfortunately his thinking was wrong. If he had lain down his weapon the giant would have let him keep his head. Snow would have told to him to let him go. It took two strong hits for the man to die. His screams echoed in the clear air. The other two continued running towards the girls. Their thoughts were simpler, girls were not very strong fighters. Azule and Je'Un stopped one Azule tripped him and Je'Un disarmed him. He curled up in a ball and surrendered begging that the cat not eat him. The third found himself facing Snow. She was a good fighter He got two good swings in one cut her badly but her ended up killing him. When he cut her she got angry and her blows got stronger. She cast shillelagh on her staff her blows becoming harder. When he fell Snow leaned against the wagon looking at her wound. Her abdomen was cut badly using the stored spell she healed herself. Then looked at Je'Un.

"I am going to get in the wagon. I have some tricks I can use from in there if I need. Go help them. I still have him." Pointing to the giant that was now fighting with the men that were trying to get the horses from Exile and Vistana. "Azule will be here to guard the wagon as well. Don't worry go on and help them."

Je'Un went to help Exile and Vistana. She saw that there were two bandits already on the ground. They were fighting back to back. Vistana has summoned his companion a glowing lion. It freaked Azule out the first night he did that. Je'Un stepped behind the bandit fighting Exile and hit him for a good shot. Exile then stepped to the left taking on another one slowly they took out the little group. When they were done Exile looked to where Verial had been standing his companion was now trying to hold off three of these bandits. Je'Un and Exile both ran to help him Vistana and his companion stayed with the horses.

Chaos, Kriger, Ragnar, and Tyr had the rest taken care of by the time Je'Un, Exile and Verial finished their three. Snows giant had helped her husband then disappeared carrying the arm of the last person he fought with him. Looking around they gathered the ones that were just wounded and secured them. They gathered the weapons and any that might still be on the fighters. Exile, Verial, Ragnar and Taven searched a short radius to make sure they were safe.

"Chaos I think you should know that your wife took a wound to her abdomen during the fight. She healed it but it frightened her. She got in the wagon and is there now." Je'Un looked at Chaos before he left. "I don't think she wanted you to know. While you were doing the check of the area I decided I needed to tell you."

Chaos looked over at the wagon a look of worry and age on his face.

"Thank you for letting me know. I am going to check on her now. I hope that she does not get to mad she made me bring her telling me she would not get hurt and she needed to be here."

Aria walked up to Chaos laying a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about her too much. She is stronger than she looks you and your child. She does need to be here. She will be safe and we will get back to the inn. Just let her sleep. Right now why don't we just get a move on before the group riding this way gets here and decides they want to free their friends and finish what they started If we hurry we can be to the pass before they regroup and decide to come after us. Therefore insuring we will get away, as it will snow in the morning."

"Agreed, gang lets go if you are all ready and don't need anything more lets mount up; Aria said there's a group headed this way that is friend of this group. We need to ride now and ride fast. If we do we will be safe. As there is snow in the forecast and a getaway for us as the pass is just around the bend."

Everyone got their gear and got in their places. Taven did not even grumble this time when they offered to lift him up near Chaos on the wagon so they could ride faster. Korel, wanting to continue talking to Taven, talked them into putting him on the bench with Taven. The ride to the pass went just as Aria said it would as dawn was cold and frosty white. Snow woke the next morning to the first snowfall of the year and a small twinge of fear as she had not felt the baby move since the fight.

Chapter 6: You Can Not Fight Your Fate

Time passes slowly for Luna after the fight. She is worried about their baby. She knows she should tell her husband, but how can she face him. He is trying so hard to be such a good husband. He asked her not to come. He told her the night she told him she is carrying their first child that he did not want her to come. She said she did not want to be away from him for so long and that he would miss so much. Like the baby moving the first kick and everything husbands and wives like to share. Now she wished she had listened. Even with all the healing she had she does not know the extent of the damage the cut has actually done. Finally getting the nerve Luna decides when they stop for the night she will ask Verial. It is not shortly after this that the wagons stop to make camp. Luna walks over to Verial who is helping Chaos with the horses.

"Verial may I talk to you for a minute? I need some advice."

Chaos look at his wife. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I think so. I might be worrying over nothing."

Chaos drops the rope in hand, walks over to Luna puts his hand on her abdomen, and looks her in the eye. The very second his hand makes contact there is the biggest kick from the baby, it makes Luna bend over but she smiles and tears fall freely from her eyes as she cries out

"Oh thank Dwayna!"

Chaos and Verial look at each other but Chaos does not remove his hand. They help Luna sit down on a stump near where they are working with the horses. Verial places his hand on her shoulder and asks what is going on. By this time Je'Un, Exile and AJ have made their way over to them. Je'Un looks at Chaos

"I can tell you. Luna I know I said I would not tell but if there is a problem I feel I must tell. She was cut pretty deeply in the fight with the bandits across the abdomen. She healed it but she had to wait till after the ones we were fighting were taken care of. I do not know if they had anything on their blades but I am sure it cannot be good if she is this grateful."

Luna smiled at Je'Un "I am not upset, I never should have kept it from them. I am happy because until just now I have not felt her move. I was beginning to fear she was gone. I know now why you asked me to stay home. I should have stayed. Oh, Chaos. I am so.." Luna started crying uncontrollably.

Verial looked at the rest of the group "Exile can you help me finish with the horses. Chaos why don't you take her to the wagon and when I am done here I'll bring her something to make her feel better and I will check one the little one as well."

Chaos nodded to Verial then to Exile to say thank you. Helping Luna up, he helped her back to the wagon. When they got there the wagon had been set up comfortably there was Aria also. She was standing just near the wagon.

"I have some tea made it should help her. I can tell you both that you cannot out run or escape your fate. Luna your baby is strong no matter what you will have a very special child. And both of you will live to see just how special. I will wait till Verial comes and checks her out but a couple sips will not make her sleep it will, however calm her so she will breath more slowly for herself and for little one." Aria hands Chaos the mug, Luna sips from it not only smelling the rose, chamomile and lavender but tasting them. She smiles at them the tears slowly stopping. Luna rests her head against Chaos as they sit in the back of the wagon waiting for Verial and watching the fire. Somewhere the night birds start serenading the night making the darkness seem less scary. It was only about five minutes before Verial came to the wagon. He is relieved to find Luna calmer and resting. Chaos looked at her he did not realize she had almost fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"I just need a few minutes to look at the cut, I want to check the scar. I need to make sure Je'Un is right that the bandits did not put anything on the blades. When I am done she will sleep long into tomorrow. By the time she awakens we will be halfway to the valley."

Chaos nods helps and leaves them alone for a few minutes. He walks over to Exile and the others. Taking the time to finally react he lets out the anger he feels. The tree behind Exile taking the brunt of this. By the time Chaos is done his knuckles are bleeding and one of his hands might be sprain. Exile looks at him holding out a bottle.

"Feel better? I mean I know that tree deserves every bit of that. It just standing there and all."

Chaos looks at the bottle, Exiles looks at this hands Chaos understands accepts the bottle and drinks. The liquid burns and tingles at the same time his hands slowly start healing. He clenches his teeth as the one that is sprain turns out to be broken. It almost makes his knees buckle. When it's down there is a tiny scar on a few knuckle but nothing that will overly tell on him. Well except the marks on the tree. Verial comes from the wagon. He walks over to the two of them, seeing the marks on the tree and then the empty bottle in Chaos's hand. With an arched eyebrow he looks at Chaos. Chaos simply holds out his hands. Verial takes them looks at them, Chaos makes a fist with both, the one that was broken still pains him a little. Shaking his head Verial looks at Exile "you got another one of those?"

Exile hands him a smaller bottle. Chaos drinks it then smiles guiltily at Verial.

"I was angry."

Verial shakes his head. "I do not understand humans. You all have these emotional out bursts. If you are going to hit things every time you feel anger you are going to need to build yourself a place to let out steam when you get home. Because I hear that a child makes parents angry quit often."

"I may just do that. I will need one for when their uncles come visit also." Chaos said with a smile.

Verial stood there not knowing what to say. Exile just starts laughing. Then puts an arm around each one "come on let's get some food before the two brother eats it all. We have a long day's journey ahead of us."

After everyone had dinner and the watch was set the night passed without nothing more than a raccoon sneaking into camp to make AJ squeal and giggle. Chaos slept fitfully but not from bad dreams but because he kept waking to check one Luna and place a hand on her abdomen. When he would feel a little movement he would relax and go back to sleep. He finally relaxed and slept comfortably when Luna turned on her side and the baby was against his back. When it moved or kicked he would feel it whether he was asleep or not.

Morning woke bright and cool. A low cloud bank hung over the little mountain they were one. Everyone ate, stretched and got their chores done. Morning prayers, spells, and exercises complete the group started their journey. They did not have much of a plan as of yet but they had an idea. The two groups were going to go to the Inn and once there they were going to compare the notes they have. The map leads them to a valley two days away from the Inn. So the Inn is going to become home base. Which is good for Chaos. Now we just need to get there.


	2. Struggles a plenty

Chapter: 7

Chaos's Struggle

They are about six hours from the Inn. The town of Burrowsedge is not as big as Sumberton but it is home. The companions decide that they could not push any further without a break for rest and water, besides Verial and Chaos wanted to check on Snow. The two men are just pulling the wagon flap open as Snow opens her eyes and looks at them.

"How are you?" asked Verial

"I'm a bit groggy but I'm good. I know I'm hungry. Is it ok to move around for a bit?"

Chaos and Verial both smile nod then help her up and out of the wagon. The first thing she does is hugs them both, then she quickly walks to a group of bushes away from them. Chaos chuckles turns to face the other way. Verial is turning to face the same direction when he notices the movements of Aria. Intrigued he walks over to watch her as she marks the ground with the staff she uses to walk with when she is not with a friend. On the ground is a little circle with two other circles. Exile has walked over with Dalamar upon seeing this Dalamar walks to Verial.

"Aria has drawn this several times since we started traveling together. I do not understand the ways of her magic, but I do know that when she says something comes from the flames she has not been wrong. I have noticed the two small circles are growing closer together and are getting nearer to the bigger one"

Verial looks lost in thought.

"I need a fire, please."  
Staff in hand Aria looks paler than usual. Snow comes from around the wagon with AJ and Taven in time to see the others making a small fire. Aria sits quietly as the rest of the group watches. Those that have seen this before knows that it could be a little while or it could come fast/ It is always a little frightening, for the ones watching always fear for Arias life. Suddenly Arias hand flies up and she calls out in a loud voice "Show me!"

The flames pop, crackle, and dance no one but Aria sees the mysterious message inside. Everyone does notice she is frightened. Dalamar is just about to place a hand on her shoulder to let her know she is not alone when she screams and the flames go out. Nothing but a few cinders are left. Aria collapses in Dalamars outstretched hands. She has tears running unchecked down her face. Je'Un, who has taken on the role of taking care of Aria, Walks over to Dalamar.

"It cannot be good if she has had this type of reaction. I will take her to our wagon and let her rest there. She can tell us what she saw when she is better."

Aria sits up. She is visibly shaking and tears course unchecked down her tiny face.

"I am not asleep. I can talk we do not have time for me to rest. We need to act soon. Is there anyone that has paper and can write well?"

AJ reaches in her belt pouch and produces a journal and her pencil.

"I have been keeping a journal such as that my dad left for me. I am ready when you are."

Aria nods and looks right at her. "Ok take this down" as she starts to recite the message her voice becomes deep and frozen. It makes the meaning of every word and the message its self-more intense. AJ almost forgets to write as she sits listening to every word afraid to miss any.

"Music from stones taken to the vault of a single key.

With the essence of death and a blade of a king.

Vials of water taken before and after,

And a scale from the beast not named"

With the last word spoken her voice returns to normal and she turns to Snow.

"I am sorry, I hate to tell you that you will not be going home. I am not sure where this place is but you will be going with Dalamar and me. Chaos must go with Verial, Exile and Dragu. There is a problem at your home. They need to be there soon. I can tell you, two of them will see you again. One of them will not." Aria turns to her friend Je'Un "I and tired now, I believe I will rest for a while. Why don't you take a walk." Leaning closely she whispers to Je'Un "you need to tell him how you feel. He needs to know before you leave. Say goodbye."

With that Aria went to her wagon and rests. Chaos and Snow moves to their wagon; Snow starts moving a few of her things to the wagon that Dalamar travels in. AJ moves her things over to Snows wagon, and Je'Un quietly disappears only noticed by Dragu who joins her on her walk. They soon find a quiet place to say their goodbyes; Je'Un gives him a gift that only he would ever know about. When they return to camp the wagons go their separate ways. Snow holding her head high as Chaos takes his first of many drinks.

They arrive at the Inn finding it a glorious sight. Only those that travel far from home would truly understand how the sight of a ramshackled, wood and brick two story Inn could be home. The smile on those that know it and live there spreads across their faces causing the lines of travel, stress and weariness to fall away. It is AJ that breaks the almost mystical silence.

"This is home? Is it prettier inside? Do you know the roof needs patched and it looks as if the front door has fallen off the hinges while you were gone? I hope you did not leave anything of value inside."

Verial climbs from his horse looking at the door frame. Pulling his blade from is scabbard he starts running towards the Inn. Before arriving he calls out to those that should be inside.

"Sigmar, Mary, Jonathan anyone!"

When no one answers everyone there draws their weapon and runs to the door. Verials voice is a mixture of anger, agony, and frustration.

"Exile come inside with me, Dragu check the barn then come inside. Someone has to be here."

Exile looked at Verial "whats wrong? "

"The door was destroyed from the inside. It was knocked off by magic. I do not know if Anne or Mary had magic. I do know that Jonathan was beginning to show signs of possibly having magic. Maybe even that of a healer. I do not see any of the tell -tell marks of undead. We did not run into any further trouble after the bandits. I am thinking either drow or we have enemies we have yet to meet."

Exile and Verial make their way inside. The inside of the tiny room that had served as dining hall, breakfast room, battle room, council chambers, and more for a town that lost so much in the last three years was now destroyed. The tables were turned over, broken, or even scorched. The stair way leading to the rooms is littered with chair parts and broken mugs. The battle had caught the group at dinner. They were eating upstairs. Which meant Sigmar is worse. When they left on this journey their old friend, the Inn keeper, had come down with a bad cough and high fever. Verial points to the stairs to let Exile know he is going up. Nodding Exile follows. They both skip the third step from the bottom as it creaks making break -ins impossible. Near the top again they skip a step for the same creaky reason. The view upstairs makes Verials stomach turn. Sigmars proud body lays in his doorway his eyes open in a look of utter defiance. His weapon liters the floor beside him. He is only in a nightshirt but he obviously fought as if in his armor. His side showed a gash wide enough one of his lungs had poured from him spilling blood and goo on his white linen napkin that now only protected the floor at his feet. His blue lips were parted but no noise came forth. A fly buzzed as Verial reached over to close his friend's eyes. The sounds of boots behind them informed Exile and Verial that Dragu was on his way up. Dragu fought a cry of anger when he saw the way Sigmar was left.

"NOOO! Damn whoever did this. Damn them back to hell!" walking over he laid his friend down in a more comfortable position. Walks into his room returning with a sheet and covers him up. "When we are done checking the house I will see to it my friend your spirit will not wonder here but join the rest of your family and friends in the fields of Valhalla." Picking up his weapon Dragu walks over to the room across the hall. Opening the door a noise comparable to a groan and a gag came from his throat. Exile turns to see what caused such a noise to see the walls of Snows old room painted red by the blood of a body that lay in part on the floor. Exile is barely aware of Verials voice behind him "please god don't be Jonathan."

There is an exhale of breath as they realize in unison that it is not the boy. It is however his mother, Ann. It looks as if she died trying to protect something she was trying to hide in the room. About the time Exile realized the position is an odd way to lay AJ walks over lays on the floor and reaches under the bed. Everyone is stunned when she pulls a little bundle out from under it. Especially since it is moving.

"Shhh, there, there. I'm not your mommy but I do not think this pretty lady is either. I am going to take you downstairs and clean you up. Ok?"

In unison and almost loud enough it makes both of them cry the three men call out "NO!" and bar her movement. It is Exile that speaks first

"We do not know what attacked, why they attacked, and where the rest of the family are. You can either carry that with you or stay with us; or you can stay in the hallway and wait till we are done making our check."

AJ's facial expressions tell them she is not happy. Making a sling she wraps the bundle up and walks on to the next three rooms with the men. They check every inch if the upstairs and there is nothing left not even in the attic. Strangely nothing is missing. Sigmar collected things from his journeys and none of it is gone. Some of it is magical.

Exile and Dragu decide that the only place left is the kitchen and the cellar. When they check the kitchen they find Jonathan's father, David. They also find their first clue as to the person who did this. Telling Verial about it he uses a bit of his own magic to try and make certain. When the answer is clear he nods to the two men it is as they fear. Dragu sits at one of the up righted tables wiping his face.

"We have searched high and low where is that boy? He is not the one who did this that we now know for certain." Finally shaking his head "Exile help me we have pyres to make before dusk. If that is truly the evil, I do not want to a chance one claiming their souls."

Exile and Dragu go about making pyres using broken furniture when they have Sigmars, David's, and Ann's pyre. They realize Mary is gone. "Crap, you are the one that has to tell Verial."

"Has to tell Verial what?"

Turning around Exile and Dragu look to see Verial holding the bundle. His eyes look sad and AJ is crying harder than anyone so small should ever cry.  
"Mary is gone." Pointing "What happened?"

"Just place next to Ann." Shaking his head that is all Verial could say.

Exile does as instructed they light the fires, Verial says a prayer and Dragu says one also. Chaos starts a slow funeral song that makes all the men think of their individual homes. When the last of the song is done Chaos gets his weapon. "Well, come on let's go look for Mary. And we still have Jonathan to find."

"Exile, you and Chaos go look for Mary in the barn and out back. I have a feeling we won't see her again though. Dragu, you, AJ and I are going to check town. We will all be back in an hour. I believe we need to get this place cleaned up and fortified. The guest we had is after something or someone. We will not see the last of him. We also want it clean and safe for Snow."

They all agree then go about the business assigned them. AJ still in tears but less loudly. She will have a lot to put in her journal tonight. She just does not understand who their guest is.

Chapter 8

Snow

Amanda notices Snow is not herself; the further the wagon pulls away from where the two groups split the quieter Snow becomes. Amanda decides that conversation would be better than tears for the young woman.

"How long have you and Chaos been together?"

Snow about jumps at Amanda's voice, she had not notice when she rode closer to talk.

"You startled me!"

"Sorry, would you rather continue your tears or do you feel able to talk? I think it would be better for you and for the little one to talk. It is going to be a long ride as we are not sure where we are going at this point."

Nodding in agreement Snow looks at Amanda. She had not taken the time to really get to know the young elf. All Snow knew is that Amanda is thought to be dead by her family and village.

"Chaos and I have been together for a long while. We traveled together for many years before we married. When we first met I thought he was handsome but full of himself. I was surprised to find that Verial actually was a friend of his with the attitude Chaos held for life. As time went on my outlook and his changed. We lost some friends and kept some. There are a few of us that became a family. Chaos and I found that we did not like being apart. It was Verial actually that pointed it out. 'Your problem, you two is not that you do not hate each other. It is you love each other. Marry her already.' So we did."

"Verial, he seems to be a good person. Is he always so straight forward?"

Snow looked at Amanda, the look a mixture of concern and puzzlement.

"He is when he needs to be."

About the time Snow is going to ask a question about what she is thinking one of the twins yells from ahead of the group.

"LOOK OUT!"

Not knowing what is going on Snow grabs her staff from behind her in the wagon. Amanda reins in her horse and draws her bow. Aria pokes out her head a wand in hand. Korel stands beside the wagon hammer in hand. Je'Un on her horse has her sword drawn. It is Dalamar that decides to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Kriger, what is it?!"

The noise of a battle reaches their ears before the words from Ragnar do. When the words reach them they all look at each other not knowing if they heard right.

"Undead!"

Lucy looks at Dalamar

"We need to get up there. I know that Snow does not need to fight something like this so leave her and the wagon with Aria and Vistana"

"I am not weak. I can fight these undead. I have fought undead before. I am pregnant not dying, hurt or fragile. If I was holding the cure for a terrible disease within my blood then I would stay back but I am just becoming a mom. Many women fought and many more will do the same. Now we can argue or we can go help our friends."

Lucy looked as if she had just swallowed a bug that tasted like warm bull pee.

"We fight. Aria are you fighting also?"

"Yes I have a wand that will help."

"Ok let's go then."

Dalamar changes places with Vistana. He let the illusionist tie his horse to the back of the wagon as the warrior walks. Dalamars weapon drawn the sword had a faint glow to it. When they came to the battle they see Kriger and Ragnar fighting almost back to back. There is a group of five blackened skeletal creatures each carrying swords and wearing rusted armor. Two more are already lying in broken pieces on the ground. Kriger seeing the group yells over to Dalamar.

"They get back up. We break them apart and they get back up. We will not be able to get away from them."

Ragnar had a fearsome mark on his face, it looked like claw marks but it looked like it is a month old and it has been left untreated as it looked infected. When Amanda sees this she tells Aria about the mark.

"Amanda you have any of those berry's left from the tea we made for Snow?"

"Yes, in my pouch."

"After we get rid of these things I will need them and some other things if we do not take care of it he will not make it through the night. Do not let them scratch you, their scratch carries poison."

The look on everyone's face is priceless only Je'Un is able to speak.

"It is not our intention to get hurt but sometimes it happens that is why we keep you around. Shall we dispatch these creatures?"

Aria crawls over the seat to sit in Dalamars seat. Vistana is beside her.

"Disassemble them and I will finish them for good!"

Ragnar and krigar give a battle shout. Dalamar, Je'Un, Korel, and Snow run in and start swinging. Within no less than three minutes from the time they ran in the creatures are apart and lay in a pile. Aria stands up with Vistana's aid and points her wand. There is a loud pop from inside the pile. A small fire starts smoking; a second pop sounds, the smoke grows thicker soon flames show bright. Dalamar holds up his hands to let Vistana know it is going. Aria sits down the wand no longer in her hand.

"It amazes me when you make those disappear."

"Vistana you are not the only one good with illusion."

Aria smiles at the group as they walk back to the wagon when Ragnar almost collapses her smile becomes serious.

"Je'Un, Amanda we need to work fast. The men load him into the wagon."

Je'Un gets her some water and goes to the already lit fire warming it quickly. When Je'Un returns Amanda and Aria have a small pestal and mortal working the berries and other herbs into a thick smelly paste. Aria takes a small amount of the warm water and adds to the paste. When it is the consistency needed she rubs it on the now raw red place of Ragnar's face. When she had left Snow had been set to taking a cloth using it to remove all loose skin and puss from his face. In a few places the bone is able to be seen. Je'Un does her best to hide the horror and shock she feels at her friend's injury. Ragnar notices the look in her eyes.

"Awe come on I am still not as pretty as you are."

Je'Un smiles at him

"No now that mark makes it easier to tell the two of you apart."

Kriger teasingly taunts them trying to hide the pain and tears in his throat.

"You both know there has always been an easy way to tell us apart. I am the one that is just a bit bigger then he is."

Je'Un laughs and places her hand on his back.

"Come friend lets go check the path make sure we are able to go. I want out of this valley away from these creatures."

When they are far enough from the wagon no one will see or hear Kriger allows the tears to flow unchecked. After a good five minutes Je'Un tells him they need to go back he pulls himself together. They gather any of their discarded weapons make ready to go. When they get back to the wagon Ragnar is resting a healing bandage is covering the salve. He has been given a restoration potion to drink is now resting quietly; Aria sitting quietly humming to herself, Snow back in her place next to Dalamar and everyone else on their mounts. Korel now riding in the wagon at the back, he is stretched out his hammer lying next to him one hand lying on Ragnars' leg. No one said anything to him.

They travel without any further mishaps for five hours. They were out of the valley and into more familiar lands. Dalamar relaxes a little at the reins. Snow looks around she has not been in this area. As they are looking at the area around them they start noticing small things that make them uneasy. Je'Un rides closer to the front of the wagon her silent action asking Dalamar if they need to stop. Kriger coming to the other side of the wagon with Vistana It is Korel that notices the way the riders and Dalamar are acting.

"Amanda what's going on out there?"

"Silence."

"Don't sush me missy. I am your elder. I asked a question and deserve an answer. What is going on out there?"

Je'Un rides to the back of the wagon and holds up her hand.

"She was not sushing you. Silence is what's going on. There is not a single thing moving in the woods not a single animal, bird, and insect. The winds are even stilled. Something is very wrong here. We are not sure what it is. Dalamar is looking for a place to rest. He said there is a cabin up ahead that belongs to a friend of his. We plan to stop there. If they are there we are going to ask how long it has been this way. Dalamar said in about 2 minutes we should be there."

It is an eerie thing to be in a familiar wood and not even hear the call of a cricket where they usually sing. Snow noticed that without even meaning to her weapon is in her hand. Looking around she notices everyone that is riding has drawn a weapon or has their weapon available. Aria is even made ready a wand. Dalamar sniffs the air and Snow catches the same smell that he has, wood smoke. It is not old and tainted with the musty hint of a fire left unattended to die down. This fire is fresh and recently started. Dalamar clicks to the horse pulling the wagon urging more speed. As the pace picks, up a little it seems to relieve a little of the uneasiness from the group; Snow is just about to breathe out and relax when the clearing comes into view. It is a fresh fire. One that has swallowed what was once clearly a beautiful log cabin. The remains of an elderly woman lies face down near the door way. Her left arm is removed and thrown in front of her. One side of her face is a clawed and mangled mess. Dalamar clamps his mouth closed over a mixture of anguish and a choked scream of anger. Snow is not mistaken when she thinks she hears him whisper 'oh how can this be, my mother is gone.' The wagon barely completely stopped when he is running to her, tears unmistakable stream unchecked. No one moves to stop their friend. They only go to make sure he is not attacked by an unseen enemy. Gently rolling her on her side he cradles her in his arms. He does not worry about the stains or anything just the pain, anger and feelings of loss that are breaking his heart in this moment.

"We need to check the rest of the area. Je'Un stays here with him please. Ragnar, you and Korel check the barn, see if we can camp there tonight. We need to get the fire under control. We cannot let it burn the other buildings or spread to the woods. His sister and her son lived here as well. She moved her when her husband was taken in the war. We need to find them. Look for prints or clues. Keep an eye for whoever did this they might have heard us ride up and come back."

Lucy stood by Dalamar giving tasks in a cool yet understanding way.

"Amanda, you and Snow find the well house get some water. I know there is also a smokehouse near here we need to find some good meat and things for Kriger and everyone. If there is anything worth taking for the further journey then we will. While there is still light we need to get what is needed for Aria to heal Kriger. Vistana you can aid in that. I know we are tired but this is clearly the beginning of a war that we are being called to fight."

Lucy knelt by Dalamr whispering to him so that what is said is only between them.

"We need to put her to rest and we need your help looking for your sister. You can be angry later right now we need our leader and your sister might need her brother."

Dalamar stands up nodding lifting his mother he walks into the burning cabin when he comes out his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"Lucy come with me. If you keep one hand on my shoulder you will not feel the flames as bad as if you just walked in. My sister is inside. I need help to see if my nephew is with her."

Lucy nods then they enter, it seems as if time slows as the others are working on the things Lucy asked them to do. A loud angry roar from inside the burning walls told them Dalamar found his young nephew. Snow placed a hand on her abdomen as tears welled up falling unchecked down her face.

"Chaos, I love and need you. Please do not leave me alone in this world."

Her silent prayer is carried on the wind but echoed by several in the camp that night as they work in silence waiting for Dalamar and Lucy to tell them what is going on. It had been bad when they came out of the cabin; Dalamr walked to the nearest tree and started punching it. It looked as if he had taken anger management lessons from Exile and Chaos. Snow noticed several of the group watched in silence several looked as if they wanted to join him. In fighting something and the tree would do. They had found enough herbs, meat and water to make a good meal for the night and healing potions and paste for three days. Snow made some goodberries to feed Kriger and those added some color to his cheeks as well. Aria smiled when she saw them and thanked her. They gave a couple to Dalamar when they saw the swelling in his fists after he had calmed down.

"It seems that whatever the big bad we are trying to stop is angry. The creatures that we fought on the road found their way here. My family paid for it. If any of you want to go home and stop now is the time to say. We will not fault you for it. I know you, Ragnar, have a young wife and a new child. If you feel you must go home then say now."

Ragnar looks at Snow as if seeing his wife then looks at Dalamar. There is not a smile or any regret only a blank look of honesty.

"Yes I have a wife at home. She has a son. It is not my son, she was with child when we met, I told her I would take her as my wife and would call her child mine. I would not let them call her an unclean woman and I would not let the child be raised without a family. If anything happens to me, or my brother, my family will still welcome her and my son. None of them, save Kriger, know the truth. He will never tell."

Snow smiles at the love this man shows for a woman that no one else would have cared for. Je'Un spoke next.

"I have a family now. My family is made up of those of the same order I trained in." smiling shyly at Snow "It is also made better with the addition of your friend Dragu."

Snow let out a shocked gasp as she open mouth gawked at Je'Un.

"What! How! I.. uh wow .. I thought he was a priest or something so HOW!?"

Je'Un took a finger and gently closes Snows mouth then smiling she just said

"The old fashioned way, we talked, got to know each other and well, we love each other. Since Aria said that one of the three of them is not going to be there when we get back I asked her to look harder and well, She told me to let him know how I felt and make my farewells. So I did."

Amanda sits at the fire listening there is a distant faraway look in her eyes. Her voice sounds a little sad as she says

"That is sweet Je'Un. I'm tired I think I am going to sleep. I hope to see you all in the morning. I do not feel so well. Dalamar, I am sorry for your loss and may they be with you on the rest of your journey."

Dalamar watches the young elf as she walks over to the pallet she made for herself and lays down. He notices how suddenly she looks so old for a young elf. He wonders what is wrong. Snow decides that it is time to turn in as well. She writes a quick note in her journal then turning to Azule looks at her companion and pulls the white tiger to her. "I miss home, Chaos and Old Mother." Silently saying a blessing and a prayer she turns in. "Azule I hope tomorrow is brighter, warmer and the end of the road; so we can turn and go home." As she nods off Snow starts humming an odd tune she has never heard. It is not complete. It is of key, but for some reason, she just feels like she has to learn it.

Chapter: 9

Dalamar

Welcome old friend, I know I have long forsaken in writing. I take you, my journal, in hand as I need to tell of this troubling time. We have these last two months come together as a little band to find the map keeper. Alas we did not find him but instead we found his daughter. She turned out to be a high spirited little sprig of a Halfling named AJ Jasperwind. She was not alone when we got to her home. Verial and his group were telling their story. We set down following Arias behest and listened as more talk went on. Verial apparently knows Amanda. She does not seem to remember him. I have been watching her it is clear even before we ran across the group something was troubling her. I shall explain what she said to me. She has a few things she cannot remember. Amanda is Elven and goes through reverie. so I am troubled by this. I have decided though, that until she broaches the issue again I will not bring it up, as she does not seem bothered by it. We have traveled to the town of Waystruck. While we were there we heard of some children that had gone missing. Lucy, Vistana and Aria took it upon themselves to go investigate the issue. While they were doing this Aria got an uncomfortable feeling and told the small group they should turn back. Instead, apparently Vistana ran head long into the ruins. This caused a battle with a giant spiny demon. Vistana blamed Arias fear for them almost dying and said that if she had fought then maybe he would not have been so hurt. Lucy did make sure to let me know they were able to save some of the children. Not all of them belonged to family's they are orphans. The rest of us hearing this news decide that the nest needs to be completely cleaned out. So we left in the morning to cleanse a den of evil. Amanda, Je'Un, Korel and I had decided that we might have to camp overnight in the wilds. As night fell we set up camp and set our watches. Korel and Ragnar took first. Je'Un and Vistana second. Amanda and I took third. Lucy stayed in town with Aria, Snow and Kriger. I did not want to leave them unattended. I know she does not understand right now, but I trust her with my life. I therefore trust her to guard the lives of these three. I am not sure why, Vistana feigned ill, when I informed the group that Aria, Snow would not be coming; but I did not want to leave them unguarded. It was at some point during the darkest hour that the moon came out from behind the clouds illuminating a ghostly image of a woman, who said nothing but just pointed at the mountain range that was about half a day travel from our location, as we looked where the apparition pointed we seen what appeared to be a demonic face in the mountains. So that morning we set out for the image that we see but as we got closer the image became vaguer. Until we discovered that the image we seen was nothing more than natural setting of the land and our own imagination. The apparition though is another thing, so we decided to search around a bit. That's when we found the ruins of an ancient tower. Searching through the ruins we found stairs leading down into the ground. As we began our decent into the dungeon korel started to become paranoid that something was following us, so he took up rear guard as Je 'Un and myself took point and Amanda covered us with her bow. We encountered mostly undead skeletons which we vanquished. In one of the deeper rooms we encountered a skeletal leader who was somewhat a challenge. After vanquishing the undead in that room we progressed until we came to the last chamber, here Amanda and Je' Un were severely hurt so I told them to retreat. Then I was severely hurt lucky for us korel is stout because he covered our retreat and was actually able to vanquish all the undead skeletons guarding this room. When I heard no more fighting, from the top of the stairs where I stopped to wait for korel. I decide to go and witness korel's demise so I could tell the others, but instead I found korel standing victorious over the enemy. that's when the ghostly apparition reappeared saying something about a weapon pointing towards an alter statue that suddenly crumbled revealing several items of interest which we picked up with korel once again telling me that he believed that we are being followed. We quickly fled catching up to the others. I don't believe that we truly stopped again until we got back to the outpost. Well I have decided that if it comes to leading us into battle I will let Lucy do it she seems more capable. I was too worried that my decision was going to get someone killed. So after we rest I guess we will go back out and see what else we can find. When we step outside into the area where camped we find Aria, Snow, and Kriger sitting around a campfire roasting a few rabbits and talking about something in low voices. I look to Kriger for answers and am about to ask when Lucy steps from around a bend she has Vistana in manacles. Her face looks grim but his looks like he lost a battle. Shaking her head ever so slightly Lucy let me know now is not the time to talk. I cleared my throat and went to the camp. Snow is sitting facing the fire and her white tiger is beside her. I notice as I come near her She has her hand on him and is not letting go. I also notice the staff she usually carries has been broken. I know what Lucy said but I want to and I think I need to know what happened to a woman left in my care. As I am about to ask Aria looks at me and smiles. 'Don't worry she might get her sight back before we have to take her home.' Then she reaches over and pats my hand. I look hard at Snow and see what looks like burn marks around her eyes. I just shake my head and look at Lucy. She just looks at me and mouths later. So later it must be. While we eat the meager meal Ragnar sums up what has happened since his brother was injured including the battle inside the cave. Kriger just grumbles and tells him he is ready to fight beside him again. It is during this little bit of peace we hear a muffled thump. I notice that Lucy has not joined us around the fire. Getting up weapon drawn Raganar and Kriger join me I walk to the lights edge. Calling to Lucy I ask if she is ok. When I get a muffled yeah just collecting some trouble Ragnar and Kriger go out to aide her. When they come back both brothers have a man before them. The two new men are identical twins except in clothing and weapons. One, Zirul Trueshot, carries a bow. His brother Orvin looks to use magic as there are naught but wands about his belt. It is Zirul that asks permission to talk. He tells us of their village of it being raided by drow and undead; their women, children and all gold and food taken. All able to fight and coming of age to fight were killed. Some of them had gotten out that is how they are alive. They were out hunting and spying on the girls that were learning to do animal magic that day. Ziruls eyes looked almost homesick. He looked at Snow when he sees her staff he talks to Orvin in a language that I am only slightly familiar with. It was Snow that shook her head this time; she spoke up and told them it was an accident her staff getting broken that is. She did not know what caused the blindness. Lucy looked at me and shook her head again. Orvin asked permission to look at her staff and eyes. I nodded and Kriger let him go. Orvin walked over to Snow and placed his hands over her eyes. He closed his and then placed a finger over his own. Saying some words and then slowly breathing out Orvin slowly opened his eyes. When he did he had tears in his. He picked up Snows hand and gently kissed it. He spoke to her in their shared language for a moment Snow looked as if she would cry. Azule Snows tiger growled and then nuzzled Snows' other hand. When Snow looked at me this time I noticed her eyes were not the white blank dots of many blind people or the dull colorless eyes of others. Her pupil had turned into a star of brilliant white; while the iris was now a dark deep blue. I gasped when I saw it. My reaction must have alarmed Snow as she paled and closed her eyes. Her voice cracked letting everyone know she was on the verge of tears. 'I did not mean to frighten you. Did they change so badly?' Aria and Korel calmed her letting her know that they are just a little prettier; deeper in color and unexpected. When Snow was reassured the group asked the two knew men what they wanted. Zirul simply stated they want to aid in the fight ahead of us tomorrow. Agreeing we made plans for the watches and got rest. As morning broke the ones going in to the final fight went in. I did not know so many things were going to go wrong. We cleaned it out but we lost so much the final battle cost us a lot. We traveled to an ancient forest set deep in the Dragonspirez Mountains and here is where we encountered a demon in the battle our companion Zirul Trueshot was killed. We figure do to his death is the cause of Orivon's death because after the battle we found that he was dead also with no wounds that we could see. Do to the danger that surrounded us we were unable to get their bodies so we fled. As we could see our exit the demon, we thought to have vanquished, re-appeared Vistana with his summoned companion intercepted it yelling that we needed to get out. Korel picked up aria and ran with Je 'Un who was also limping. Lucy, I with Amanda unleashed range attacks against the demon. When we see that Vistana intended to break his staff is when we also ran, followed by a large explosion that sealed the entrance. We were able to get back to the cave that we were using as our base camp, here is where we rested. During this time Aria our oracle looked into the fire seeing that we needed to go to the land of endless winter. Our travels to this land of cold took us six months to get there. Then after we got there it took us another month to find what we were supposed to find. I got to thinking that korel and Amanda no longer seem as competitive as they were at first. In fact korel seems to taken the roll of protector and stays by either Amanda or Aria's side. We traveled a day to a large whole in the side of a cliff, which was just large enough for someone small to fit into. Well we all know Aria is easily frightened so Je' Un and Amanda crawled into the hole. When they crawled out there was another small creature with them, which I mistook at first for being some small elemental. But after he washed and returned to our camp I found that he is a gnome called Kalsgard Whistledown archeologist who was currently digging for some ancient item. I asked him what it was and he told me an odd tale. Kalsgard told us that he was from a small town of Riverbend which sets far from here in the valley of obelisks, he was studying some work that none of us knew or ever heard of (he began to explain, I stopped him and we got back to history) well he said I hit my head pretty hard, hard enough to knock myself out, and when I woke I packed up and made my way here. After he stopped I looked around and after a moment I asked and? Kalsgard looked at me and it seemed as afterthought went back to his story... He told us while he was asleep a creature of fire came to him, he said she was beautiful beyond belief, and told him to travel to this place and to look for an item of earthly power until one who speaks with fire comes, that's when she said I would be able to go home. So here I am and he looks at Aria and there she is, so let's go home. He seemed extremely eager to go, as if we needed to leave now or something...Is there something we should know about here... He said an imp like creature came the other day and stole the items he uncovered and fled before he could do anything... When he gave chase it flew to something large and that thing took flight and flew (that's when he pointed) and at the same time Aria jumped up and said the valley of obelisks is where the final battles will take place .Kalsgard just shook his head and mumbled something, I asked what it was and he said that the book said so, what book I asked he said his book, a journal of sorts basically a historical journal. That foretells an epic battle to come with a demon that has tried once before to open a portal to his realm so it could bring forth an army of demons. So how far is your valley I asked, Kalsgard told us it was six to eight months of hard travel maybe a year with slower travel. So how long did it take you...Three years he said? Later I'll talk with Kriger and Ragnar since this is their land maybe they can shorten our trip. Later that night I found kriger and Ragnar sitting at the fire talking in hush voice, as I approached they stopped their conversation and looked up at me. Well I asked do you know of any way for us to get to this valley quicker than a year, they just looked at me as if I was some small child then Ragnar said simply no. As I turned to go and get some sleep, it dawned on me they thought I was weak which made me mad so I turned and confronted them more or less yelling that I was not week and they were wrong for thinking I was. That morning Lucy was in a fair mood and when I asked what it was she said I was the cause, the commotion last night. And what the brothers told her this morning, just made her morning. I asked what did they say and she laughed, turned and went back to breaking camp. As we started away some of us started in one direction when we noticed the brothers and Aria waiting for us, aria motioned for us to follow and we set off at a brisk pace following trails that we could not see. But I feel that we are going in the wrong direction, but I trust aria and she seems to see more than most so here we go heading deeper into this frozen land. Sometime during the day when we finally stopped for a break I asked aria where are we going, she said that we needed to find someone first and to get there we needed to go through the halls of deep delve and light a fire in the cauldron so the stones would sing and at the exit we would find she who sees not and her companion of the northern isles. I asked she the tenth and Aria said no she is just someone who is lost and must be found before chaos goes rampant. I thought oh great we unleashed something else into the world and once again we must stop it ourselves. Our trip to the deep delves was quick since we seemed to never take any breaks. But we are here and as I figured we are going to travel through some ancient dwarven ruins that no one knows anything about. The morning that we were to enter I asked Je 'Un and Amanda if they wanted to enter because I believed that we needed someone to make haste over the mountain and get to this valley. Amanda said she was going to stay with korel something is wrong with him and she wanted to be there for him, I said ok. Je' Un on the other hand said she would go after she talked with Aria. Well we're down one person and we enter the ruins the moment we stepped through I had a feeling that we just woke something up, and didn't help that Aria in one of her more creepier voices said we walk in gloom until the lord of this domain grants us light then behold he who is lord of destruction. Amanda asked if maybe we should go back. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and we followed slowly behind the two brothers and Aria. The first couple of days were tenuous at best and to keep my attention focused I started watching my companions... I noticed that korel was favoring his right leg and sometimes having trouble breathing, Amanda on the other hand seemed to always polishing her bow, Lucy well she seemed to be like a storm just waiting to unleash its fury. Watching Aria though is like trying to figure what a bird is thinking she always has a flame going and lot times out of the blue she would say wrong way and head back the way we just came even if it means we walk a full day back. After one such incident I asked her why and she said simply "the flame told me so" and that's that. In watching the two brothers I find that they have taken their pledge to Aria seriously and without question they follow her, I believe they may even die for her. Kalsgard on the flip is quite talkative explaining this or that to me and pointing out things that I just assumed as is but by his views it's always something more.

Well AJ when you are reading this to Aria, the next chance you get, I hope I did not misspell too many words or make it to boring. I also hope I did not leave too much out or embellish the things that are really happening. It is my watch good night my little friend till the next chance I can write.

Smiling to himself Dalamar puts his journal back where he found it. Picking up his sword he takes his place for watch. Sadly he is not looking forward to the truth of many things. He does not know what is going to happen when they get back to the valley in the next few weeks but he knows Chaos is not going to like the fact Snow can no longer see.

Chapter 10

Kalsgard and the journey home

Kalsgard Whistledown is not only a gnome but an archeologist. When the group finds him he is covered in dirt and mud from weeks of research. It turns out to that his research is what has been most helpful to many of the orders in predicting the upcoming battle. The book that Je'Uns' order guarded is one such book. As he talks Aria listens seemingly taking in all the details as if enthralled to the aging little story teller. She stops one of his stories all of a sudden with on simple question. "If you knew all this was going to happen why didn't you just come to the place where the book was at and stop the person from taking it? Then this would not be taking place." Kalsgard looked at her, his smile both thought full and stern, "would you have me take away the life that grows in that young ladies belly? Or in your friends for that matter?" Aria looks thoughtful then slowly shakes her head. "No, you're right. It seems every action is connected." With that response Aria leans back and closes her eyes resting for a while. Snow takes the silence for a good time to do some resting of her own. She curls up with Azule. It is Dalamar that looks at Je'Un quietly not wanting to be intrusive.

"Is there something that you are hiding?"

"Nope. I just found out myself. I am waiting to tell the father. I hope that I get the chance to tell him. I am hoping that Aria is mistaken about the fact that all three are not there to welcome the group back."

Dalamar pats Je'Un on the hand. He tries to smile reassuringly. Je'Un takes up a wineskin and takes a small sip of wine. Dalamar gets up walks over to the rest of the men. He looks at Kriger and his brother.

"Why don't you two get the wagon ready? We need to get moving. We need to be back in the valley before the weather breaks. We also need to be ready to fight so make sure your weapons are sharp and accessible."

The two brothers nod and go about making things ready. Je'Un catches the movements out of the corner of her eye. She gets up and starts to help getting her things ready. Dalamar walks over when he sees her moving around.

"What are you doing? You need to get some more rest while you are able to?"

"I am fine. My people fight, work, and travel well until their baby comes. I am strong and healthy as will be my son."

"I am sure you both are. I am still the leader and I am asking you to rest for a few more minutes at least this last time. We are going to be traveling hard and fast for the next few days. We need to get to Snows homeland and her people soon."

Je'Un gives into Dalamars reason without further argument. Soon the little party is traveling along. The wagon wheels rumbling along the worn road. Snow talks to Dalamar and Koren until the steady rhythm rocks her to sleep. Aria who is riding beside her smiles when the sound of her steady breathing informs the rest of the riders that Snow has reached REM sleep. Only Azule seems agitated as time moves slowly during the day's cramped ride. Aria reaches over and pats the white tiger on the head.

"Would you like to run for a little bit?"

Azule looks at Snow then over at Aria. As if understanding Aria looks back at the tiger.

"If you can keep up then I see no problem with you running for a while. She is safe; the three of us are watching her."

Azule licks Snow's hand then makes a simple jump out the back of the wagon. He runs next to Amanda's horse for a while then next to Dalamar. Taking turns with the two riders and between the two wagons Azule played with the companions for a long while. He hunted for game with Amanda as they went along the trail. Keeping a good pace with her, together the two brought down a good sized buck.

"This will be good for a few meals. We just need to make a good fire tonight to cook the legs and keep the men out of it once it's cooked. I'll see to it that you get a good size piece of it." Amanda pats Azule on the head then heads back to the wagons. It is nearing dark and time to make camp when they decide to find a place to stop. Azule jumps up into the back to check on Snow. He nuzzles her hand, when she does not move or respond he tries it again. Nipping it but not hard enough to draw blood he still gets no response. Aria sitting beside Snow looks at Azule.

"Get Dalamar, we need to get her home fast. We do not have time to wait."

Azule growls, the noise makes Je'Un looks through the flap of the wagon, seeing Azule setting over Snow with his nuzzle next to her face Je'Un calls for Dalamar and Amanda.

"Easy Azule, Aria, why is fluffy here sitting on Snow?"

"Snow is not waking up. I think Azule believes I have done something to her."  
Dalamar and Amanda arrive in time to hear what Aria said.

"Why won't she wake up? What has she ate or drank?"

"I don't know; Nothing but some water at breakfast and the rabbit from last night."

Dalamar reaches in taking Azule by the scruff.

"Come on friend we need to get her out of there so I can look at her. You can come out willingly or I can get scratched and you can get hit. What will it be?"

Azule turns his head growling begrudgingly he walks over and jumps down. Waiting by Amanda as Dalamar picks up Snow. When he carries her over to the fire her face looks as lifeless as one of the undead they have been fighting. Aria and Amanda come over and start looking for and marks or bites that they did not see. When they look at her abdomen they see the wound from the previous battle has once again festered. Ugly red lines run like those on AJ's map away from the scar. Amanda's breath catches as the smell of the infection hits the air when Aria opens the wound trying to purify it. Using one of Je'Uns daggers heated by the fire she cauterizes the reopened gash to stop the bleeding and hoping to ward off any further infection. Ragnar is the one that voices the question no one else wants to ask.

"If she is this sick how is the wee one? Does it still yet live?"

Aria looks away not wanting to face Je'Un or Amanda. Dalamar picks up Snow holding her in his arms before taking her back to the wagon. Azule stops him. He looks at the ground near the fire. Dalamar nods. Ragnar gets a bedroll and makes a pallet. As he is doing this Dalamar holds Snow close, her tiny baby belly just barely against his arm.

"Ah, I am sorry, this has cost you so much. Your sight, and now you wee one. I pray that it is not your young man that is the one that dies."

At this sentiment a small tickle brushes up against his arm and Snows hand opens on her tummy. A smile spreads across his face as tears once again run unchecked down his cheeks. Lucy walks over to him.

"I am beginning to think you are becoming and old woman my friend. I'll take first watch, you need to rest and have some tea."

The jest makes him and the other men laugh once again they are going to be ok, all hope is back. When he lays her down on the makeshift pallet Azule lies beside her. He watches Amanda fixing the deer but does not leave his friends side. Not even when it is time to collect his prize. Morning finds them all in better spirits, with full bellies and Snow with bit more color to her cheeks. They pack up ready to move on; as Dalamar loads Snow into the wagon he notices, for the first time, she is humming in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Troubles of Men

The Troubles of Men

A J cannot sleep, pacing back and forth in her makeshift post; she keeps watch for signs of Chaos's return.  
"Come on you grumpy old man. I do not understand the need to place myself in danger to prove honor band bravery. If there were say a reason, like oh, wealth, a home, I don't know, anything other than one's curiosity put to rest."

A snapping in the bushes below her makes the rant come to rest. As she makes herself smaller AJ readies one of her tiny silver daggers. Holding her breath steady she waits for the moment to show its self for the killing blow. A stag almost as tall as Exile, with a rack that showed at least twelve points grazes under the tree house. All AJ has to do is place the dagger, thump, The dagger lands in the killing spot of the deer's neck. As AJ smiles at her throw and the good luck of fresh venison she is startled to see a shadow walk up to the deer.

"Glad he caught that dagger and not I. You're a deadly little thing aren't you?"

Chaos kneels down pulling the dagger from the deer's throat and uses it to slice the windpipe making an end of any last struggles.

"Thank you for the life you are giving for my friends, family and I. We honor you."

AJ smiles to herself.

"You miss her. She is ok. Well, welcome back, glad I do not have to explain to Dragu and Exile where you are."  
"What does she mean by that?"

The two of them are caught unaware as Verial appears.

"You are an awful look out."

Chaos replies to AJ. AJ smiles down at him standing her full height.

"I saw plenty. I just did not see him. I do not think anyone truly sees an elf if they do not want to be seen or heard."

Laughter from beside her makes AJ about jump out of the stand, a hand swiftly stabilizing her allows her a second to recover.

"How long have you been up here with me?"

AJ looks up at Exile, her breath once again catching at the sight of him. Her thoughts running from' what is wrong with me? I could have been killed instantly; I am never so far off my game like this; to wow he is so pretty.' The bewildered look on her face just makes Exile pat her head gently as one would a small child. For some reason this one tiny action sets AJ off into a foul mood.

"Why are you two sneaking around out here? I came out here with Chaos to do some hunting. We got some game. I thought it would be safer to stay closer to the inn as you said; however Chaos decided to go for a full on track. He came back just in time to help me bring down the stag. I am going to say that you know everything as you followed us no doubt from the time we left."

Climbing down to join the other two AJ and Exile get a closer look at her killing hit, after retrieving her dagger, she looks at the three men.

"Well, we gonna stand here all day? Shall I carry it?"  
Looking at each other they each decide to lend a hand. Verial and Dragu finally get it fully hoisted, with longer legs they were able to walk faster than AJ. She soon fell a few steps behind the group. Exile came to walk beside her. The look on her face told him that she still is not in the mood to talk.

"We did not think it would bother you so much little one. We just wanted to make sure that you and Chaos were safe. We have come to think of Chaos as family and now that we have you as part of our group we will worry about you as well."

"Yes, I am everyone's eternal little sister. I will always be seen as the smallest and weakest. I will never be looked at…."her thoughts wander left unsaid. "Ah, who has time for thoughts past living anyway? We need to catch up, I am not sure any of you are capable of skinning a deer. I want the hide intact. I intend to make a blanket for the baby."

It takes them little time to get the deer cleaned and put into the cellar. Chaos takes a big deer hank skewering it, seasons it then places it over the fire to slow cook. Smiling and humming as he is doing this. AJ finds some potatoes, cabbage, carrots, and some onions turning them into some vegetable sides like slaw, fried potatoes, and boiled cabbage. She also makes some bread. Verial, Dragu, and Exile take their time cleaning and purifying the Inn. They wash the walls wiping the stain of the murders away. When all that can be done is done they all go outside to where the funeral pyre was built the night before, standing there shoulders slumped, is Jonathan. Drawing his sword, Dragu steps up behind the boy.

"Are you a shadow of the boy once called Jonathan or are you the man?"

"Both tell me is what remains of my family?"

Dragu looks to Verial who nods, Exiles eyes shows a soft glow around Jonathan as the spell that Verial cast limes his form in magic. Dragu's voice cracks as his frayed emotions betray him

"We are glad to find you alive son. Sadly, yes, this is the ashes of the fire. Did you see what went on here? Who or what did this to our family?"

Jonathan turns his eyes first finding AJ, when he sees her he walks over and puts his hand in hers. Then looking at Verial, Exile, finally Dragu tears rewetting those dried on his face

"It was awful, we had just turned in, there was a knock; dad went down to open the door. The man declared himself a messenger carrying a message for those inside. Dad opened the door. Sigmar, was sick, his daughter, she had hide the pregnancy from him. No one knows who the father is, When the baby was born mom thought it to be Exiles." Sneaking a look at Exile for a reaction, everyone waits for a reply.

"I did not do such a thing to our friend. She confided in me one night when I caught her coming in late from town that she was with child. She could not tell the father as he is already married and it would not bode well for him or her child."

Verial's brow furrow's, "That adds up. I saw her talking to a soldier from the king's guard. She seemed upset when he handed her a warn letter then told her not to write anymore and to do so would mean death to all inside the Inn."

Jonathan looks frightened. Exile looks at his old friend. "We saved that young son of a ram, now he attacks those inside our home to keep an affair quiet?"

"I do not think it was a messenger from this king or from this castle. I do however believe we have received a message. Now, we need to get the rest of our family home. We have two enemies vying for our time. We also need to find out the name of the young man at the castle. I believe he needs to know that fate of his love and the child he did not get to know."

As they are talking AJ looks up at the edge of the woods near the wooded edge is a female form. AJ could not be sure but as she is about to point it out the figure fades from view. AJ shrieks, pointing where the female stood.

"She was there!"

The men turn and look to where she points nothing is there but a mist slowly fading away. Creeped out AJ continues holding Jonathans hand and walks into the Inn, the smell of warm supper greats them making her feel a little safer. As the rest come in Jonathans stomach makes a rumbling noise, his face reddens. Ruffling his hair, as one would a young boy of mere six years,

"Wash up lad we will serve you some fresh venison and warm stew. We will stop the stomach from grumbling."

"I am a man." Fixing his hair he glances over at AJ trying to act his sixteen years. "I want to help stop this thing."

"You will son, after we eat, and you do some more growing."

As they sit down to the meal they talk about everything but what happened that night. Finally the meal is done the leftovers stored, dishes done, and everyone sitting with pipe, coffee, or spiced wine the question is finally asked.

"So Jonathan, can you tell us what you remember?"

"I know that the messenger was not from the Kings guard. I also know that we have nothing to worry about. This was not retaliation due to the baby."

Exiles brow furrows and he plays with his pipe. "How so?"

"The monster did not have the right colors on to be representing him. Also, when he was leaving he did not get on a horse and ride away. He just disappeared in a cloud of mist. The only thing I saw that lent humanity at one time was when he saw the flowers my mom had planted. He actually stopped and picked a rose, smelled it, then crushed it. He looked.." swallowing and looking at Verial "he looked right in my direction but he did not see me. The light from the moon was enough to show me that his eyes were silverfish in the light. He had fangs, and he was sniffing, as if he could smell me. I hid deeper in the straw. I did not know why my dad had me out in the barn; I knew about the baby, I thought he did not want me there for the birth. I am angry I was not able to help save them. Please, tell me, why the infant?"

AJ looks at Verial tears rim her eyes at the mention of the baby; the shake of her head barely seen by anyone. Verial just clears his throat looking at Jonathan

"She was too small, with her mother gone she was not able to eat, she died from lack of milk, warmth, and being early. The monster did not hurt the babe."

Exile catches AJ's look out of the corner of his eye. He sees that there was something neither of them wanted Jonathan to know about. The four men are waiting for the one question none of them have an answer for. It never came though. A little after mid-night Jonathan gives up his fight with sleep, curling up on a chair near the fire. AJ covers him with a blanket. Taking the empty cup from his hand before it hits the floor. The six of them sit for a little longer talking of the things they just learned trying to get a firm plan in mind. AJ notices Verial flipping through some old books. He keeps looking at one place continually.

"Verial, is something on that page bothering you? I mean you keep returning to that one page. Is there anything that we might help you with? We might see it differently or maybe the same way."

Moving over so she can sneak a look at the page, AJ leans over, the look on her face at the Archaic language made the men laugh.

"It is not as easy as you thought ey little one. I am a bit at odds with this one passage as I can best gather it connects to the passage from the oracle, Aria. I just do not know how. I also hope it is not passed already, if it has then we are too late to help; plus our overall mission is unfinishable."

Exile gets up walks over to the open door. The nights are beginning to lengthen; they are cooling off as the days are shortening. The woods already show the signs of an earlier than usual fall. Winter nips at the heels early, frost sparkles in the light of morning sun during chore time. Just thinking of the frosty cold to come almost makes him miss the homeland of his hidden past. Sounds of throats clearing make him turn around.

"I was just lost in a bit of thought. I know rare but has anyone else but me noticed that winter seems to be coming faster and colder this year?"

"Ah, my dark friend, Exile, I am afraid that is what I have been trying to tell you." Verial gets up walks over to join Exile at the door. Patting his friends shoulder as one would a beloved brother. "I no doubt that we are experiencing things just as we are supposed to, come my friends, I need to look upon the sky." Looking over at the sleeping boy, he stops AJ with a shake of his head. "Let the boy sleep. I fear that unless we make his life remarkable from now on, his adult life will be short. He lost a lot more than his family; I fear he lost his faith as well as his youth. Come."

The odd six walk out to the center of the yard. There is an odd sight in the sky. Verial has been following them for a few nights now, but to a few of the six the red moon that is now visible in the night sky draws a few deep gasps from his friends.

"Um, Verial, friend, I may be a silly simple human, and a fighter with that, so, this whole magic stuff is really new to me. I learned a little since marring my sweet Snow. Nothing though has to do with a red moon. We are in something deep aren't we?" Chaos looks a little shaken, worried but mostly awed.

"Verial my friend I am with Chaos on this. Not the simple human part, but the we are in it deep part. I understand magic a little. This is a bad omen. What did the book say?" Dragu looks over at his friend, the look on his face one of concern.

"Well my friends I brought you out here to let you know that Aria is right. We are in a hurry to solve the riddle that was given to her. We also have a recipe of sorts to put together. I will simplify it, we need to find a celebration in danger that they know nothing about. There is a citadel that is attacked by dragons never to see sunlight. I think I know the answer to this one; Taven carries a strange key from one of our first adventure. It is a key with a dragon head on it. He carries it he says for luck. I think he believes that it was him bending over looking for the key that kept him from losing his head when a trap swung." Verial shakes his head at the memory. "This that I was reading also mentions the singing stones and a never ending winter. I am afraid that some of it has me at a loss. Like the one that has me worried. We need to find the sword from the bones of a king that is not disturbed. I am not sure what that means."

Looking from face to face to see if there is any hint of an idea Verial is about to give up when the sounds of horse hooves is heard over the sound of the crickets. Looking towards the noise the six of them see a wagon running towards them out of control. They notice as it draws closer that the cloth that usually covers the metal rings in the back is ripped and waving wildly in the wind. AJ is the first to react, grabbing on of her daggers she readies to throw it at the spooked horse; as she is about to let fly Jonathan appearing as if from nowhere stills her throw.

"I can stop them no need for more death."

He steps in the way of the wagon and the six, hands outstretched,

"Whoa there, easy there, whoa."

The horse seeing Jonathan starts slowing down the panic dissolving from his eyes. The destroyed wagon clambers to a complete stop within yards of the Inns front door. Jonathan takes hold of the horses bridles stroking his face calming him with soft words. AJ watches this with an open mouth. Then realizes the boy could have been trampled to death.

"You are brave as well as a little stupid. You could have been trampled to death. I just meet you and you want to go and die. I do not need another friend like that, ok? If you and I are to be friends and family then you are not to try anything like that again."

Jonathan looks at the Halfling and smiles. Her little size just makes her words a lot less terrifying than they should be. He just nods; fear that a laugh would escape.

"Does anyone recognize the horse?" remarks Dragu, looking over the horses gear.

Verial, Exile, and Chaos are all examining the remains of the wagon. It is AJ that find the little girl and her baby brother in the back, once again a tiny shriek escaping her.

"Verial come quick please!"  
Running to the back where she is standing the men find her holding another baby. The little form once again covered in filth and blood. The little girl that is with her could not be much older than six winters. Tears run unchecked down the frightened face; dirt, grim and blood mar her looking familiar to anyone.

"Has she said anything?" Verial asks taking the baby in his arms to look it over.

"Just your elven word for mother." replies AJ.

Verial and Exile look from AJ to the girl. Then taking her in his arms he lifts her from the wagon, carrying her inside, AJ once again carrying the baby. Verial leads them to the chairs near the fire. Seeing the fire the girl backs away.

"Something tells me she does not want to get that close my brother. Let's try over here at the dinner table. Maybe we can clean her up and get some warm milk into the two of them." Suggests Exile.

Verial nods in agreement. Dragu and Jonathan put the horse up; as they do they check it over for any injuries. Finding only one small singed spot on his hind leg, as well as, a stone spur in its left hoof. Jonathan takes to working on the horse as Dragu sets to working on any hidden clues with in the shell of the wagon. Inside the back hull he finds some blankets of elven design; some clothing packed within a few back packs; a druids pouch, a few healing potions, a wand, some cooking utensils, some elven meal and some powdered milk. He also finds a letter telling a man named Jeremiah to hurry home the drow attacked. Several of their people were taken. Muttering to himself Dragu climbs from the back of the wagon, waves toward Jonathan pointing to the Inn, the boy just nods. As he walks in Dragu finds Verial holding a cleaner little girl as she drinks some of the offered milk. AJ is just finishing cleaning the baby.

"Dragu, did you find anything telling us of their family?"  
"I am afraid I have as well as some bad news. Can we speak or do we need to wait?" looking at the little girls eyes, fear still lights them up.

"I am not sure she understands common language. She has said a few things in elven but only asking for a blanket, her family and a large dog." the mention of the dog made Exile shake his head and hide a smile.

Dragu looks from Verial to Exile. "Ok what am I missing?"

About that time there is a spooked yowl from the barn. Dragu, Exile and the little girl all run towards the door. Verial gets up slowly looks at AJ

"I often feel too old for this."

AJ just nods. "We should have said something about the pet. Jonathan is probably trying to kill it right now. She does not need to lose another thing. I wonder if there are some baby things in the wagon." Laying the clean baby in a bundle near the table AJ walks outside. Verial follows her in order to make sure there are no deaths tonight. The two find themselves faced with a large grey wolf licking the face of Jonathan and the little girl. The wolf, which stands as tall as the girl, stops in order to address Verial.

"You protected my family. I thank you Sir." bowing he walks over to Verial. "I am Greypaw. I was adopted into this pack as a pup. My druid saved my life just weeks after I was born. I have stayed with her up until last night. She and I were hunting dinner for her young. We were making a game of it. She smelled the fire first. She ran for the wagon getting to it before I did. I saw her let the horse go. If she had stayed in wolf shape she might have stayed alive. I tried to follow the wagon as close as I could but the horse was spooked when the flames got to near. I saw his leg burn; Autumnwing's mother put the fire out. I followed it here. I cannot tell you if they are alive or if they both fell. I can tell you that it is the same thing I smell that attacked my pack." turning abruptly towards Exile Greypaw bares his fangs. "You are a member of the pack that took mine. I want my pack back."

Exile holds his hands up, "Um, easy fluffy, what is it with animals and me? Verial a lot of help here."

Verial gets between Greypaw and Exile "Exile is named for his stance with his pack. He is no longer a part of the pack that is doing these awful things. He, in fact, fights them. Do you know where they have taken your family?"

Sitting down, "yes, sadly, I cannot go with you. I am afraid if I do I will not make it." Greypaw shifts a little showing Verial and Exile the gash in his side. "I took a sword for the little one. She does not know how bad I am. I have not heard them use common around her. I know she can speak elven. If it is ok we will stay here until I can travel. Then I will take them on to the glen."

Verial gets closer to Greypaw "May I?" the big wolf lowers his head in acquiesce. Verial touches the wound testing the length and depth of it. Soft chanting is heard then the wolf lets out a little whimper. Autumnwing looks over at her friend fear once again a mask on her face. Greypaw lifts his head a grimace on his muzzle fangs bared. Exile walks behind Verial. "You will mend well. There is not any infection. I did not feel any broken ribs, as for you three staying here without us I do not think that would be wise. I would not be honorable if I left you in harm's way. We will take you to meet the druids that live in the glen. Chaos's wife Snow was a student there. Her mentor is the head mother. She will have no issue with us bringing you."

"I know your Snow. I was at the glen when she and Azule, her tiger, came to be there. She lives here now?"

"Yes, this is our home for our pack. Chaos and Dragu are the humans Chaos is married to Snow. Exile you have met. Jonathan is the young lad putting up the horse. I believe he is going to make a fine fighter or cleric one day. AJ is new to our little mix. There are a few of us missing right now. They should be home soon, we hope."

Greypaw senses the worry hidden within Verials words. "so you have seen the foretold signs also. Have you made any since of what is to come?"

Taken aback Verial looks to Exile, "You know of the signs?"

Greypaw makes a noise akin to a laugh. "We animals know things are going on. I am not sure we have it all figured out. We know that something that must not come is trying to come to our world. If it makes it death will follow. This creature will arrive during a celebration that is to happen soon. We also understand the two moons. Red for death, white for good. When they meet the ones that will save us need to be in the room of the singing stones. We also know that a special child will be born on that night."

Those near him look at each other than over to where Chaos is aiding Jonathan with the horse. Greypaw seeing the look on Verial's face, as well as the person to whom the look is aimed at, glances up at the sky, "bless you Snow wherever you may be right now. Snow is with child? How far is she?"

Verial looks to Greypaw "as far as I can guess she has four maybe five months left. I am not really sure. Why do you ask?"

"There mother was helping someone with the translation of the signs. They had just figured out that there is a song that must be carried to the vault of a single key. The problem they had with their translation it kept showing the mother of the child born of the light and the dark mixed in the vault. Why would she be in the vault during a battle for the end of time?"

"Unless she has a part to play with the recipe, ah Snow, what have the Gods done to us now?"

Chaos and Jonathan come join the group. Autumnwing is holding her cup full of warm milk and a fresh slice of bread. Jelly is on the side of her face but she seems happy. Verial looks at the tiny elven child noticing something for the first time.

"She is not full elven, but she is not human. Her mother is elven, what is her father?"

Greypaw looks at the little child beside him, her tears have temporarily stopped. She is not fully aware of what is going on, neither is she fully lost. "Autumnwing and her brother are indeed half elves. She has a full elf mother and a half elf father. Jerimiah was half dwarf and half elf; his father married an elven woman; even doing this though the dwarves did not lose their respect for Jerimiah's father. The reason his parents did not raise him within the dwarven compound is freedom. They wanted Jerimiah to learn both traditions as well as choose a path that he wanted to follow as an adult."

AJ yawns and rubs her eyes; the gesture catches Greypaw by surprise. "Are you ok little one?"

AJ looks at the wolf. "great now even you are calling me by that. I am not that little. Oh, never mind. I am sleepy, the little girl and her brother need rest as well. I will keep them with me unless you have any qualms about that."

"No, do you mind my staying in your room as well?"

"Do wolves snore?"

Greypaw looks at Verial "She is an odd little one. Is she one of your half breeds?"

Exile stifles a laugh while watching Verial trying to keep his respectable composure. "AJ is a Halfling, they are a race all of their own. She recently joined my pack as we need her help in reading a map."

Greypaw walks closer to AJ, his bulky form towers over her by several inches. "Halfling, I have met someone new today. I like that. I am glad to meet you, AJ. I now consider you one of my pack."

Greypaw goes inside finds the sleeping baby. Gently lifting the bundle with a nip of the blanket he is wrapped in he walks over to the stairs. AJ motions for him to go up the stairs to the second door on the left. Autumnwing follows her wolf closely; she still hugs a warmed mug.

"I bid you fine gentlemen a good night." AJ gathers up some needed things then goes to her room. Once the door is closed it takes no more than ten minutes for everyone inside to be in comfortable places to sleep, soon they are sleeping unaware of the conversation being held below them.

Once more gathered around the table the men talk about the recent events.

"So, do you believe that Snow is going to be giving birth to our child in the middle of a battle?" Chaos's voice drips with anger, fear, and malice. "I did not sign up for this. I did not become a good swordsman so that I could find the perfect wife to lose both her and my child in a battle that we have no idea how or who we are fighting."

"Calm down my friend I will not allow anything to happen to my half cousin. I did not find her to lose her. I will find a way to protect them both. Right now I am worried about the problem we are facing with this." Verial pulls out a map from one of his spell books. He lays it on the table in front of them. Pointing at the corner he shows them all the makers mark. It is another of AJ's fathers. "I do not think her father died dishonorably. I believe he was a map maker for one of the magic guilds. All the maps to the places in these books have his mark. Before he was born it was similar to his. Looking up the history of the man owning that mark it was his father. I do not think he expected AJ to be a daughter. When they ask for map makers they train men only as the going is dangerous. Women are rarely heard of in this trade. AJ being able to read and make maps means her father trained her. I do not know how well, when or what made him change his mind about the needed training;" spreading his hands out and shrugging " I am glad he did and now we have her on our side. We have a two hour trip in the morning. I sent a magical message to the glen. There will be an envoy waiting for us and Greypaw two hours from here. We are to head north from there. We are going to a little thorp to see what is becoming of its citizens. I have sent a message to Dalamar letting him know to meet us there. They are not to come here. I do not want Snow to see the place till we can completely be sure that it is safe."

Exile, Chaos, and Dragu settle on getting rations, the wagon and everything able to be readied. Verial and Jonathan gather needed weapons, spell scrolls, wands, books, maps, ledgers, potions and herbs from the hidden stores. Sigmar had been preparing for a battle they were heading to one. When the first light of dawn struck the sky the men were rested but a bit weary. AJ came down stairs holding tiny bundle. Her cooing and smiling stopped when she saw the looks of her friends and their faces. They hid the bad parts from the little one when she and Greypaw joined them. Breakfast was warm and she still had a cup, empty now, but she still had it. When the baby was sipping at a makeshift bottle and she was eating AJ and Greypaw were given a briefing on the discoveries. AJ handed Verial the baby walking outside making the excuse she needed to check her gear.

"Well that went well. Exile if you and Greypaw will clean Autumnwing up, Jonathan, Chaos and Dragu have cleaned up the kitchen and everything, I'll make short work of changing him then we will be off."

The wagon wheels creaked in the morning dew. Jonathan rode near AJ as they left his home behind. It was only AJ that looked back to catch the slight glimmer of a shadow near the tree once again.


End file.
